A New Life, A New Story
by BlueJustice
Summary: About 25 years have passed since Ash obtained the title of Pokemon master and defeated Team Rocket. However, under a new mysterious management, Team Rocket resurfaces again with more power than ever and threatens to conquer the world. Who is going to stop them before it's too late? OCxLatias
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hi all! This is a fanfiction story I've had in my head for a while now, so I decided to put it on paper. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything associated with it, but I do claim ownership of all my OC's.

* * *

April 30th of the year 49 a.w.* that's the day it all began.

"Hey Ari, wake up!" Someone yelled.

I began waking up, and, as I open my eyes, I see the smiling face of my 12-year-old sister staring at me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked.

"7:00 am"

"7:00 am?! Why are you waking me up this early?" I answered.

"Have you forgotten already? Today is the day that I get to be an official trainer! I am heading to professor Oak's lab to get my starter!"

Ah, Leah, my beautiful younger sister. She is the most joyful, innocent, kind girl I have ever known. Many siblings spend their days fighting over anything and everything, but not us. I can never be mad at her for longer than 5 minutes. She is the best sister I could have ever hoped for.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" I said, smiling.

"Nope, I'm too excited! Come on, hurry up and get off the bed!" She said with a huge smile.

"Ok, ok, wait for me downstairs, I'm going to change." I replied.

As soon as she left, I closed the door and stripped off my pajamas. I opened the closet and chose what I love wearing most, my comfy jeans with a white t-shirt, blue sweatshirt, and my white and blue baseball cap. Then I grabbed my C-Gear and my wallet and headed off downstairs to meet up with Leah.

"Morning Ari!"

"Good morning mom, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm doing well; I cooked you guys some breakfast before heading off to Oak's lab."

"Ok, thanks!" I said.

It was a delicious omelet stuffed with cheese and spices. As I finished eating it, I could tell Leah couldn't contain herself anymore and just wanted to leave, so I hurried it up and left with her towards the lab. We live in the town of Viridian city, so the ride wouldn't be that long. We both grabbed our bicycles and headed our way.

"So, what starter are you thinking of picking, Leah?" I asked her as we both pedaled towards pallet town, avoiding any long grass to prevent being attacked.

"I think I'm gonna go with Squirtle, I love water-types and when he finishes evolving, he is going to be a powerful Blastoise!" She said, with a cheerful smile.

"That's a good choice. I definitely see you as a water-type trainer." I replied.

As we continued pedaling, I felt a certain uneasiness coming from Leah, knowing full well what was going to happen next. She was going to ask me _that_ question again.

"Say, Ari?"

"Yes?"

"I know I have asked you this before, but you never really give me a straight answer, why don't you have any Pokémon, being that you are 18-years-old already?"

"Well, umm… I just… don't feel like I am ready yet to be a trainer…"

"But you are eighteen already! You should have gotten a…"

"Sorry Leah, but I really don't feel like talking about this, could we please change the subject?"

"Yeah, sure Ari…"

The rest of the way was spent pedaling in silence, as neither of us knew what to say next. What I had told Leah was the truth… but not completely. She never found out about what happened to me when I was thirteen.

While she was away at a summer camp for girls, I decided to go to Oak's lab in pallet and get my starter from him. He was very friendly towards me, and he gave me a Charmander that I asked him I wanted. He also gave me a Pokedex and told me to take good care of him. I told him I would, and I was officially a trainer.

But one day, everything changed…

As I was walking through route one, a person with a white t-shirt with a large red "R" on it walked up to me. He said that he was a part of an organization known as "Team Rocket" or something like that and said that he needed to confiscate my Charmander away from me, I told him to get lost, but he wouldn't leave. As I got fed up with him, I told Charmander to attack him with Ember. Just as he was about to, the person released a giant Gyarados with a large scar on its right eye and told him to attack my Charmander. The fight was clearly one-sided, and my Charmander was easily fainted with two Hydro Pumps to the face. I yelled at the guy and ran towards him, with the intention of giving him a punch to the face, but he grabbed me and threw me out of the way towards the hard, stony floor of route one, making my head hit a stone. The pain was excruciating, and I could feel blood flowing out of the cut in my head. Before I passed out from the pain and blood loss, I heard the guy say, "Team Rocket doesn't need weaklings like this Charmander. Gyarados, finish it." I tried yelling, but I had no strength left in me. The last thing I saw was a giant Hyper Beam connecting with the already fainted Charmander in the floor. That's when I passed out.

When I recovered consciousness, I was in a bed, with a bandage over my head recovering from my wound. As I looked around, I realized I was in someone's house, and that person probably saved my life.

"Hey, you're awake! I was really worried about you…" An unknown voice said to me.

I looked around the room, and saw a woman, probably in her mid-twenties, looking towards me from the door frame. She had a tray with food that she brought to the bed.

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked, scared.

"Shhh… Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. You passed out after you hit your head against a rock. I was traveling towards Viridian when I saw you hit a rock after a Team Rocket grunt threw you. I grabbed my Venusaur and attacked his Gyarados until it fainted. Unfortunately, the Rocket Grunt got away, but I was able to treat your wounds. My name is Daisy Oak by the way."

I suddenly remembered what happened. The fight, my Charmander getting hit… My Charmander!

"Oh no, I remember now! He took out my Charmander. Have you seen him? Is he ok?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"That Charmander, well, umm… I'm really sorry, but he didn't make it. When I got there, the flame in his tail was extinguished, so that meant he was dead. I'm really sorry." She replied, with a sad smile.

… And that's why I never wanted another Pokémon in my life.

So time passed, I got better from my wounds, I told my mom what happened, but made her promise to never tell Leah about what happened, fearing that she might get depressed, since she thinks I am the best at everything and nothing bad could ever happen to me. I really don't want her to lose her innocence.

Suddenly, I realized that we had arrived at Pallet town. It's a beautiful, serene town, were no more than 200 people live.

"Ready to start your journey?" I asked Leah.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She replied cheerfully.

We both walked to Prof. Oak's lab and entered in. Upon entering, we were met with many machines buzzing, lights going on and off, people running here and there, and Oak sitting in his computer in the back.

"HI PROFFESSOR OAK!" Leah yelled, interrupting everyone's work, and making many (including me) temporarily deaf.

"Hi there, you must be Leah. Someone's excited to start their journey…" Prof. Oak said, laughing at Leah's excitement.

"Yep, and this is my brother Ari!" Leah said.

"Oh, Hi Ari, nice to see you again! How is your Charmander doing? Probably evolved into a Charizard by now I suppose."

My eye started twitching. I suddenly realized that not telling Oak about what happened was a bad idea.

"Huh? You know Ari already? What does he mean by the Charmander? You have a Charmander!?" Leah asked, puzzled.

This was getting bad.

"Leah, could you give us a minute please?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, but only a minute! And you better explain later!" Leah said, walking away from us.

"Professor, your granddaughter Daisy never told you what happened, did she?"

"No, what happened?" Oak asked, wondering what he could have missed.

I quickly tried to tell him in very small detail what happened to my Charmander and how Daisy rescued me from the rocket grunt. Oak was very sad about what happened to me and offered me another Pokémon, but I quickly refused.

"Team Rocket is the worst crime syndicate in the world. Their reach is beyond comprehension, and the Police are never able to fully disband them. Have you ever heard of a trainer called Ash Ketchum?"

"Hmmm… He sounds very familiar… Oh wait, isn't he the trainer who caught all known Pokémon in the world, except for the legendary ones?" I asked, suddenly remembering who he was.

"Yes, that's correct. Ash Ketchum became the first ever trainer to accomplish that feat, getting the title of 'Pokémon master' and became the new champion after defeating lance, the dragon master." Oak replied, remembering his old pupil.

"Yeah, I remember now, he was worshipped in the eyes of many, but why are you telling me this?" I asked, wondering the significance of the story.

"You see, Ash was my pupil. He actually lived in this town, twenty two years ago, and received a Pikachu from me when he first started. He was the best pupil I ever had. One day, however, he became tired of Team Rocket, ruining everyone's lives, and decided to take on the organization himself, with the help of his Pokémon. Years passed, and he took down the main leader, Giovanni, and sent him to justice, where he was later executed for his crimes against the world. But, as you can see, it didn't stop the organization from forming again, with a new mysterious leader. No one knows who he is, but he has made the Organization much stronger than it was before, getting rid of personnel that didn't meet his needs, and put in new, more competent ones. Now, Team Rocket is worse than it ever was, with new leaders, new goals, and new Pokémon. "Oak said, his eyes downcast, but burning with fury.

"I see… But, what happened to Ash, did he ever try to attack the organization again?" I asked, curious.

"No one ever knows. Once team Rocket was disbanded, he became the very best, like no one ever was, but after Team Rocket resurfaced, no one has seen him since." Oak said.

"Interesting…" I mused.

"Are you guys done chatting yet? I really want to get my Squirtle already!" Leah said, interrupting our conversation.

"Ah yes, Leah, A Squirtle you said? Very well, let me get it." Oak said, reaching for one of his drawers, and pulling out a small Pokeball. He then grabbed a Pokedex from another drawer and handed both to Leah.

"Allright, to release your Squirtle, grab your Pokeball, press the button on the Pokeball to make it larger, and throw it against the ground." Oak said.

Leah did just this, and out came a Squirtle as expected.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The Squirtle yelled.

"Pokémon can only speak in their languages, unless they are psychic and can communicate telepathically to their trainer. However, recent advancements in technology have developed a built-in translator in a Pokedex to understand what they are saying. To use it, remove the headset that's attached to the back of the Pokedex and put it in your ear. Then, navigate to the menu in your Pokedex and select 'Enable Translation'. Now you can understand your Squirtle."

"Squirtle! Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"Aww, that's so cute! Thank you!" Leah said.

"Well, what did it say?" I asked, very curious, since I never heard a Pokémon's translated language.

"He said that I look like a really nice trainer and he wants to get stronger and be the best Pokémon ever!"

We all laughed at the comment merrily. My sister is going to be a great trainer someday, I know it.

"Well Mr. Oak, we better get going, it will take us a while to get back to our home." I said.

"Very well, take care you two; I hope to see you around again!" Oak said, waving at us as we left the lab.

Once we left the lab, we hopped into our bicycles and rode off towards pallet town.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, Ari, what's this about you having a Charmander, is there something you never told me?" Leah asked, worry and curiosity written in her face.

"Yeah, I had a Charmander once…" I said, remembering the sad time when I lost my Charmander.

"You did? How come you never told me? And what do you mean, 'had'? What happened to it?" Leah asked.

"I suppose there is no more hiding it away from you anymore…" I said, knowing I had to tell her sometime, and that sometime was now.

And so, we rode all the way back to Viridian, with me telling her my sad story about my dead Charmander. As expected, she became really sad, and it got to the point of tears, but thankfully, she was strong and only got teary eyed.

"Brother, I'm really sorry that happened to you, but I need you to promise me something." Leah said.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me… This won't change who you are. Promise me you won't seek revenge against the person who did this to you…" Leah said, with tears about to fall off her eyes.

"I promise, Leah".

* * *

*a.w. = After the war. This is a great war that occurred before the events of the anime, manga, games, etc. The one that Lt. Surge was a part of.

* * *

And, that's it! My first chapter in the story! Please let me know what you thought, suggestions, comments, anything! Rate and review! And of course, if you like it, favorite it!


	2. Chapter 2: An New but Old Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Yesterday was exhausting. Bicycling back and forth between Pallet town and Viridian made my legs ache and adding to it the stress of having my little sister find out about my dead Charmander. I was ready to hit the sack and do nothing the next day.

That day was a day I would never forget, and that's why I must forget it.

The day started out like any other day. I got out of bed, took a shower, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed, etc. But something felt really off, I didn't know what, and it was making me very uneasy.

I went to the living room to check the news, and saw my mom and my little sister Leah staring at the TV awestruck. I've never seen them this way before, so I'm guessing that whatever they are watching must be big.

"Ari, come here, you might want to have a look at this…" Leah said.

I sat next to her on the couch and watched whatever the newsperson was saying.

"We interrupt this broadcast to show you breaking news coming from Saffron city. Apparently, there are multiple confirmed attacks on the city by flying ships with large red 'R's on them, leading us to believe that Team Rocket is behind the attack against the city. We now transfer you to a live broadcast of the city. Iris, what can you tell us about this attack?"

The TV now shows a live video of Saffron city, clearly being bombarded by ships and attacked by ground troops.

"Yes, Alene, as you can see behind me, there are multiple attacks against the city. (An explosion not too far away from her occurs which shakes the camera and temporarily knocks the video feed out). It is extremely dangerous here now, we urge all people who planned to travel to Saffron city to cancel their plans until this situation can be sorted out. Also, we ask the people of Cerulean, Vermillion, and Celadon city to be alert, as this fight might move to other to…"

Suddenly the image is cut off and a blurry image of a person dressed in black with a red R stamped on the person's t-shirt's front appears. The image cuts the top part of the person's face so it doesn't reveal his identity. He suddenly starts speaking, his voice replaced by a machine's…

"People of Kanto, prepare for an immediate takeover of all your cities! We are Team Rocket, reborn with more power than ever before! (The image shifts to an aerial view of Celadon, Vermillion, Cerulean, Pewter, Lavender, and Fuchsia being attacked by cloaked ships in the sky, belonging to Team Rocket.) We have Gym leaders Brock, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Misty, Janine, and Erika, and we are going to show you all our power! (Now the image shifts to a Team Rocket grunt with a Scyther, next to Brock, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Erika, tied up and kneeling on the ground. The image goes back to the Team Rocket leader) this is what Team Rocket will do to anyone who opposes us! (The image goes back to the tied up gym leaders. Suddenly, the Team Rocket grunt gives an order to his Scyther, and, with one swift stroke, decapitates all six of the gym leaders.)

By now, my sister is hiding under the couch, crying, and my mom is about to puke. I have never seen something like this in my life.

"People of the world, you might now be wondering, 'why are we doing this?' The answer is simple; the world has suffered for way to long under bad leadership. Weak trainers and their Pokémon don't belong in this world. Only the strong belong here. We will remove all devastation! We will unite all people under one powerful nation! Through our organization, we shall rule the world as the best generation the world has never seen. We are Team Rocket, the purger of all evil. Long live Team Rocket! (The image moves to one of their headquarters, where thousands of Rocket Grunts are standing by, all yelling 'long live Team Rocket!')"

"This is crazy, they need to be stopped!" Leah yelled out.

Suddenly, all of the electricity in our home is lost. We hear yells and attacks from a distance. Immediately after, a Team Rocket grunt smashes into our home through one of the windows. He looks around and sees us in our living room.

"Kids, get out of here, run away quickly!" My mom yelled at us.

We both start panicking. My sister grabs her Pokeball and Pokedex, and I grab my C-Gear, my Pokedex, and some money and we both run away. I see off the corner of my eye the Team Rocket grunt release a Nidoran and stab my mom as she tries to tackle the Rocket grunt.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly, but I had to stay strong for Leah.

"Ari, quickly, let's hide in Viridian forest!" Leah yelled, grabbed my hand, and started running.

We both ran as fast as we could. We dodged attacks from our right and left, but a Raichu from one of the Team Rocket grunts shot a Thunder Wave towards us. We both froze on the spot, my sister fully paralyzed, but I was only partially paralyzed. As I saw the Grunt coming towards us, I grabbed Leah's hand and tried dragging her with me, but she stopped me.

"No, I am just going to stop you. I'll be fine, I promise. Just, promise me you'll come back for me."

I wanted to cry again. "I promise, Leah. I'll be back for you."

With that, I grabbed her Squirtle and Pokedex and ran away towards Veridian forest to hide from the Grunts.

* * *

Please R&R, Thank you!

-BlueJustice


	3. Chapter 3: My Red and White Friend

Here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy!

I still don't own Pokemon.

* * *

I heard screams, explosions, Grunts calling out attacks, and Pokémon attacking innocent people, but I didn't dare look behind me, I needed to get away as quickly as possible if I wanted to have a chance at saving Leah.

Who could possibly save all these innocent people though? Do I actually have a chance against all these enemies?

"No! there has to be someone who can help us. I need to stay positive." I said between panted breaths while running towards Viridian forest.

After running for what seemed like an eternity, I finally see Viridian forest in the distance. My lungs feel like they are going to explode, but I need to get to the forest quickly, so I carry on and keep running.

About five minutes later I come to Viridian forest's entrance. My body can't take it anymore and I drop to my knees in exhaustion; but I still wasn't safe here, I needed to find a safe spot somewhere in the forest to hide from any Rocket Grunts coming after me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Viridian forest is a beautiful place. It is one of the calmest places in all of Kanto. I would have fallen asleep in the grass right there and then, but I suddenly heard a scream piercing the afternoon air. I could tell it was a woman's scream.

Viridian forest is covered in bushes and trees everywhere, so I decided to look for the source of the scream, and see if I could do anything about it.

I walked through the dense part of Viridian forest, dodging branches from all sides, and finally reached a small clearing, and, just as I thought, a woman was lying on the grass with a Rocket Grunt towering above her.

"It wouldn't have come down to this if you would have stayed in your house and posed no resistance." The Grunt said while walking away from her.

The Grunt was easily 6'4", with very strong muscles and four pokeballs attached to his belt. As much as I wanted to teach that guy a lesson, I knew it would be a lost battle. I saw the guy walk away, and as soon as he was gone, I jumped out of the bushes and checked to see if she was ok.

As soon as I turned her around to face me though, I knew she wasn't. There were 3 needles stuck to her stomach that I immediately recognized as a poison sting attack, most likely from an Ariados. Her face had a yellow hue to it, and when I checked her pulse, I didn't feel any pulse. She was dead.

"Damn Team Rocket! How can someone be so heartless and cruel towards innocent people? People like them don't deserve to even be alive." I said. I've never been so angry in my entire life, and apparently loud too.

"Hey I think I heard a voice coming from over here, let's check it out." I heard someone say, not too far away from here. I couldn't stay here much longer, so I decided to grab the woman's bag and run away from here. The fewer items Team Rocket gets, the better.

I ran away, and, after about 2 minutes, I stumbled upon an old, abandoned log cabin in the middle of the woods. It looked extremely worn down and rotten, but it would suffice for now. Viridian forest was very dangerous at night, having many bug and poison-type Pokémon that could attack you while sleeping.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As I entered through a broken window, I saw that the place didn't have anything except for a worn-down bed, a table and chair, and a bathroom. At least it was shelter, so I didn't complain.

I sat on the bed and decided to check out what was inside of the woman's bag. It was a small brown-leather bag that opens and closes with a zipper in the top. As I unzipped it, I saw what she had inside: Her wallet, a sketchbook and art supplies, and a single Pokeball. I decided to grab her wallet and see if she had any sort of ID on her. I opened it, and it was located in the second compartment.

"Bianca Amoretti, Hometown: Altomare, Johto. Age: 24." I said, reading her ID out loud. "24? She was so young, why did she have to die?" The rage that had built up inside me was showing again, but, once again, I couldn't do anything to stop this madness going on outside.

"I wish I had a powerful Pokémon to defend myself and others…" I said to myself, remembering the time I had a Charmander and thought I was going to be the most powerful trainer in the world.

Suddenly, I remembered the Pokeball inside Bianca's bag.

"I wonder what Pokémon she had…" I said, curiosity getting the better of me. I grabbed the shiny red and white pokeball from her bag and pressed the button in the center to enlarge it.

"Go… whoever you are!" I yelled as I tossed the pokeball to the floor.

As soon as the ball hit the wooden floor, a blinding flash of white light emerged and out came… nothing.

"Huh? What's going on? Where's the Pokémon?" I said, looking around the room to see if I missed it and it ran away, or if it was so small that I didn't even see it.

As I got up from my bed, a sudden force hits me back to it and pins me down, preventing me from moving at all.

"Who are you? Where's Bianca!?" An angry voice yelled in my head.

I was completely petrified, both by this unknown force, and by fear.

"I'm—I'm Ari—wh—who is—a—asking?" I asked, absolutely paralyzed. Whoever, or whatever, was talking to me didn't seem friendly. Could it be the Pokémon I released from its ball?

"Bianca's Pokémon is asking! Now, where is she, what did you do to her!?" The angry Pokémon yelled in my head.

"She—She is dead. I'm—sorry…" I said, but before I could continue, the invisible force suddenly grabs my neck and starts choking me.

"DEAD!? YOU KILLED HER!?" The Pokémon _screamed_ in my head.

"No—awk—I didn't—Team—argh—Rocket—did…" I said, with the little oxygen I had left, my vision turning dark around the edges.

Fortunately, when I said this, she let go of me. I was finally able to breathe and my vision turned normal slowly.

"Team… Rocket… killed her...?" The Pokémon said, with dreary sadness.

"I'm—I'm sorry to tell you, but she was poisoned to death by a Team Rocket Grunt. I found her when it was too late. I grabbed her bag and ran away so that it didn't end up in the wrong hands…" I replied.

Suddenly, I hear the muffled cry of the Pokémon in front of me, not in my head. Unable to contain itself any longer, it starts crying desperately, and I catch its tears falling to the ground, as, apparently, they couldn't turn invisible. Then, for a minute, it regains its composure and starts talking to me again.

"First, they kill my brother, and now Bianca! What else does Team Rocket want to take away from me?" It says, and it starts crying inconsolably again.

Seeing it cry again really broke my heart. I also despised Team Rocket like he or she did. They took away my Charmander, my mom, and my sister away from me. Feeling really sorry for it, I got out of my bed, as it was not pinning me against it anymore, and walked towards where the tears and crying were emanating from. I let out my hand and petted the Pokémon where I think its head is, based on its tears.

"I'm really sorry for all this. It's going to be ok soon, I promise. I will help you in any way I can, but, if you don't mind, would you show me who you are first?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity any longer.

As its crying ceased slowly, it let out a sigh and started talking to me in my head again.

"I suppose it's the least I could do since you did save me from being stolen by Team Rocket…" It said.

Abruptly, there was a shower of blue lights in the room and in front of me appeared a creature I have only read about in history books… a female red and white psychic dragon, known as a Latias.

"A Latias!? You are the _legendary_ dragon Latias!?" I asked, absolutely dumbfounded by this revelation. I was in front of a _legendary_ Pokémon!

Gaining some happiness back from seeing me in such an astonished state, she giggled and replied to me that she indeed was her.

"Wow, I can't believe this! I have read a lot about you. How did you end up here though?" I asked.

"Bianca was my best friend. We lived together in the city of Altomare. About a week ago though, Bianca said that she wanted to leave the city and visit other areas of the world. We visited Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now we were traveling across Kanto. But, then… this happened…" She said telepathically, and started crying again.

I couldn't bear to see her crying like this. I immediately reached out for her and hugged her long neck.

"It's ok Latias. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm here for you, whatever you need. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." I said, petting her head while hugging her, trying to stop her crying.

"Th—Thanks—Ari. I appreciate it…" She said telepathically between sobs.

"Listen, Latias, I just lost my mom to Team Rocket and my sister was captured by them. I don't know what to do, I am powerless against them by myself, but, together we might be able to do something. What do you say? I am not asking you to replace Bianca as your trainer; all I'm asking is that we work together. Would you like to?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes with all my heart.

Drying the tears in her eyes, she grabbed me and hugged me so hard I felt I was being squished to death. "I would love to Ari! Let's work together and teach those Rocket guys a lesson they'll never forget". She said, with an evil smirk.

* * *

End of the chapter! What did you guys think? Ari's got a Latias! How will this turn the tides of the war? Please rate and review! Thanks!

- BlueJustice


	4. Chapter 4: 2 plus 2 equals 4

Here it is, Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

"So, do you have a plan?" Latias asked.

"Well, yes, it's not a very detailed plan, but I think I know what we can do to stop the invasion in Kanto." I replied.

"Well, let me hear it!" Latias said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"So, this is what I am thinking: We wait until nightfall, when most Grunts and their Pokémon will be tired from today's invasion, you turn invisible and I wear a dark cloak so that they can't see us, and we fly over to their flagship that is hovering over Saffron city. There, we stealthily enter it and work our way into the main control room; we take out the captain and his crew, and we destroy the ship. When the Rocket Grunts see what happened, there will be panic among them, which will make them vulnerable, since they won't have a leader giving them orders. What do you say?" I explained. Latias thought for a second about what I said, thinking of any possible problems that might arise.

"The idea sounds pretty good. However, even if it's night-time, Team Rocket will be very alert. Barging into their main ship will surely go noticed, no matter how sneaky we try to be. It would be wise for us to get one or two more members into our attack group for extra firepower wouldn't you say?" She said.

_More Pokémon? Well, I also have my sister's Squirtle that she gave me before being captured, but it's way too young for this task. It wouldn't' be ready. Also, I'm not sure that I'm really ready to handle so many Pokémon this quickly… _

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll help you if you need it." Latias answered.

_Wait, did she just read my mind?_

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking? Can you read my thoughts?" I asked.

"Mhm. Yes I can." Latias said while nodding her head, smiling. "I can also read people's memories, but I would never do that to a person unless they tell me to, or they are someone who is not on my side; it would be very rude otherwise."

"Really? That's very interesting, and useful too… Do you have any other abilities that I should know about?" I asked, very interested in finding out more about Latias.

"Well, I can fly faster than the speed of sound, I have Psychic powers such as telekinesis and teleportation, and, oh yeah, and I also know how to do this…" She trailed off, leaving me wondering.

Suddenly, a white light began to engulf her and blue sparkles rained down from it. When the blinding light disappeared, there was no Latias anymore but, instead, in front of me appeared…

"A Human!? You can transform into a human?" I asked. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yep, I can transform into a human thanks to my feathers. They have a special ability that allows them to shape-shift into whatever I desire, sort of like a Mew's or Ditto's "transform" ability, but with a different method." She replied.

It wasn't just any regular human either. She had smooth, red hair like her feathers, with two very long ponytails and two parts on the sides of her hair that were sticking up, resembling her dragon-form's ears. She wore a red and white dress that extends all the way down to her knee caps and some shoes with the same color pattern.

She was beautiful.

"Aww, you really think so? Thanks, I worked really hard to come up with a good human form for me." She said, blushing slightly.

Oh right, I forgot she could read minds. Now I was blushing too.

"That's perfect! That way, you can walk with me and no one will suspect you're a Latias!" I said.

She nodded and we went back to thinking about possible additions to our team.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you have in mind for new additions to the team?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I've been giving it some thought. Catching and training some Pokémon isn't a good idea, as they will take a while to adapt and become stronger, and we don't have much time at all. What I'm thinking is that we recover some stolen Pokémon that Team Rocket has taken from people they've captured or killed, that way we get powerful teammates and we prevent Team Rocket from using them in their evil deeds." She said.

"That is a really good idea, I like it! We should go look for some Team Rocket grunts and see if they have any Pokémon on them." I replied.

"Don't worry about that, I can use my Psychic powers to look for one nearby." Latias said.

"Ok, do it!" I said, excited for this new turn of events.

Suddenly, Latias turns back to her dragon form and Latias's eyes started glowing, looking for a Team Rocket Grunt with her Psychic vision.

"I got it! There's one about 1 mile from here. It seems that he has a couple of Pokeballs on him, but he seems to be waiting for someone, so we need to act quickly before more reinforcements come." Latias said.

"Ok, let go!" I said, climbing on top of her and flying out of the old cabin, but not before grabbing the bag that used to belong to Bianca and putting my possessions inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Where the hell are the others? I've been waiting here for an hour and there's no sign of them…"_ The Team Rocket grunt thought.

From behind him, the sound of rustling bushes reaches his ears, however, no one is there.

"Is that you Grant? Don't you dare try and scare me!" He said, feeling a little disconcerted.

No reply.

"_It's probably a wild Pokémon. Where is he though? He said he would be here! He knows how much I hate forests at night._"The Grunt thought.

Suddenly, he feels a tug from behind him. He turns around to see what grabbed him, but finds nothing. Once again though, something pulls his shirt from behind him.

"Alright Grant, you can cut the act now!" He said.

"Oh, it's not Grant…" Latias told him, whispering into his mind while invisible.

"Huh? Who said that!?" The Grunt asked, now petrified with fear.

"Me" Latias responded while turning visible behind him in a shower of blue sparkles.

As the Grunt turned around, his face lost all color when he realized that a Latias was talking to him.

"Yo—You—Who—What?" Is all the Grunt could mutter before getting knocked out by a Psychic blast from Latias.

"Good job Latias! You didn't really need to scare the crap out of him before knocking him out, but I must admit, it was pretty funny." I said, snickering.

"Hehe, well, I love pulling pranks on people every now and then." Latias said, about to start laughing hysterically. That's when I realized that Latias is a very playful and childish Pokémon.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here…" I said, grabbing the bag that the Rocket Grunt was carrying and inspecting the contents.

"Well, he has two max potions, a revive, and two Pokeballs, clearly not his of course." I said. "I wonder what the two Pokémon that he stole are…"

I grabbed the first one and pressed the button to enlarge the ball. I then threw it against the floor and out came the usual white lights before the Pokémon appears. When the lights disappeared, before me stood a strong, intimidating male Lucario.

"A Lucario eh? That's a very nice addition to the team!" I said, glad that we got another strong Pokémon in our team.

When the Lucario looked around to see what was happening and didn't see its owner, he started growling and giving Latias and I a death glare which almost sent me cowering away. It didn't even know Mean Look!

"Who are you? What have you done to my owner!?" The Lucario asked.

"You—You can talk telepathically too? But—But—you aren't psychic!" I answered.

"I don't need to be, my aura speaks human for me. Now I'll ask the question one more time and you better give me an answer or all hell shall break loose!" Lucario replied telepathically, lighting up his paws in a shiny blue fire-like energy that I assumed must be the thing he refers to as his aura.

"Ok, Ok—We don't know who your trainer is, Team Rocket, and evil organization bent on taking over the world, captured you and is sieging the whole region of Kanto, imprisoning or killing trainers and their Pokemon if they don't join them. We are setting up an attack against them and we were wondering if you would like to help us." I said, hoping that the Lucario would believe me and join us. The Lucario looked pensive for a moment, and seemed to stare right into my soul.

"Hmmm... Your aura seems pure, and you are telling the truth too. Ok, what is it that you want me to do?" Lucario asked, loosening up and looking friendlier.

"Well, we need as much firepower as we can get to infiltrate their flying flagship and take down their leader. Your fighting and steel type will be very useful against less agile opponents." I replied.

"Ok, consider it done... On one condition..." Lucario said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ok... Shoot" Latias and I said.

"Help me find my trainer after all this is done." Lucario said.

"Consider it done!" I said, shaking my hand with his paw and sealing the deal.

"Great! Hey Ari remember you still have another Pokeball to check too." Latias said with her usual smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I wonder what Pokemon is inside of this one..." I said, pressing the button to enlarge it and throwing it on the floor.

As the usual white lights faded away to reveal the new Pokemon, I was shocked to see what was inside... A Charizard. Sure, it wasn't the Charmander that I used to own, but it still reminded me of him nonetheless. I pushed my thoughts aside and walked closer to the growling Charizard to talk to him.

"CHAR!" He growled at me as I got closer to him.

"Ah right, I forgot I can't speak to regular Pokemon. I guess I got too used to having Pokemon that can actually speak telepathically to me... " I said.

As the Charizard looked around him, he saw Lucario looking at him with a relieved expression. As soon as he saw him, he too showed a face of relief at the Lucario.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, Charizard here is the other Pokemon that my owner owns. He is my team mate." Lucario said telepathically.

"Ah, well, since he trusts you, could you tell him what is happening please?" I asked. Lucario nodded and proceeded to tell him the same thing that I told Lucario, and, after a couple of minutes of telepathic communication with the Charizard, he seemed to have understood what Lucario told him.

"Charizard says that he will join you too, with the same condition that I asked of you." Lucario replied.

"Very well. It's official, we now have a fighting-fit Pokemon team, let's show Team Rocket not to mess with us!" I yelled, getting loud cries of "Yeah let's go kick some ass"and "I've been wanting to show those Rocket guys not to mess with me anymore" telepathically from Lucario and Latias respectively, and growls and fire-works from Charizard.

The fight is on.

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting! Story will get more action-heavy from now on. If u liked it, it would be very nice to get some reviews, follows, likes, etc. I will try my best to respond to every single review written. Thanks for reading!

-BlueJustice


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration Part 1

Hi Guys! Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story! Note: I went back and edited the last section of chapter 4 so that Charizard and Lucario have a conversation with Ari, so for anyone who hasn't read that part yet, I recommend you reading it! Without further ado, here is the next chapter where many things shall be revealed...

* * *

Chapter 5: Infiltration Part 1

"Wow, _that's _the airship? It's huge!" Said Latias, for indeed the airship _was_ huge. It was as long and wide as Saffron city, the place where it was hovering over.

We've been flying for hours nonstop towards Saffron city from Viridian forest, me, on Latias's back, and Lucario on Charizard's. The flight was very tiresome, but we know it's going to be nothing compared to the fighting we are about to get involved on. Thankfully, Latias is a very skilled flyer, probably the fastest too, so at least I felt secure riding her.

"Alright guys, I am going to have to put you back in your Pokeballs until we are inside. We need to be undetected while infiltrating the ship at all costs, or else we won't stand a chance against all of the flying Pokemon they will send at us." I said. Lucario and Charizard nodded, and Latias turned invisible. I grabbed the Pokeballs from my pocket and recalled them into it.

"Hey Latias, I know that you can turn invisible, but I can't turn invisible with you. How are we going to get up there unnoticed if their lookouts are going to see a kid that is apparently flying?" I said, not having realized this before.

"Don't worry about it, I already thought of what to do. With my psychic powers I can create a fake image in front of me that copies whatever is behind me, so no one can detect you except for the most skilled Psychic types. However, I can't keep it up for very long, as I am not a very skilled Psychic yet, so you will have to hold on tight, I am going to go really fast towards the ship ok?" Latias said.

I nodded and everything turned blurry, as Latias sped to incredible speeds that could probably only be rivaled by the most high-tech airplanes around. The exhilarating feel of adrenaline pumping through my veins was like nothing I've ever felt before; I never wanted it to end. The strong winds had a different opinion though; they were so strong that they almost made me lose my grip around Latias's neck, but thankfully I didn't and we arrived at one of the airship's hangars before I knew it.

"Oh Arceus my head is spinning…" I said as I clutched my head, feeling like the ground was shifting back and forth.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon. Just grab onto me until it does." Latias said, and so I did. I then grabbed the Pokeballs on my belt and released Lucario and Charizard.

"Alright guys here is the plan, we need to find out where Team Rocket's leader is located at. Let's try not to get noticed, but I doubt that will last very long since they have cameras located everywhere. Latias, use your psychic abilities and try to locate the room we are looking for and any possible trouble along the way. We can't afford to get into any fights that we won't be able to win. " I said and everyone nodded.

We walked carefully through long, dark corridors that had many rooms to its sides, but none had the one we are looking for yet. Whenever we saw someone passing by, Latias put up her Psychic barrier, and we waited until the danger passed by. Latias checked out every room, but they were mostly storage areas, labs, or information centers.

"Nothing yet, Latias?" Lucario asked.

"No, sorry, it seems that this floor is not the one we are looking for. This is mainly the logistics area of the ship. Let's go to the next—wait, hold on, I am getting something…"

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that we finally found the room we were looking for.

"I don't know. I am getting… Sadness, angst, anger. I don't know if it's the right room, but it's worth checking out at least." Latias said, frowning. She pointed to a large, metallic double-door to our right.

"Ok, let's go then." I said.

The door had a fingerprint scanner to the right, which was the only way to open the door. Latias said that she could unlock it with her mind, and so she did. Once the door opened, everything that happened afterwards seemed to happen in slow motion…

As Latias opens the door, I realize that the room contains the ship's detention cells. As I look around the room, I see hundreds of small metallic detention cells housing people of all ages, races, and sizes but they all had one thing in common: Their hearts were filled with sorrow over the destruction of their homes and families with no hope in their minds of anyone ever rescuing them, all trapped behind glass panes and metallic walls, until Team Rocket decides to do Arceus-knows-what to them. Their sorrowful faces put me in a trance-like state of depression, not because of them necessarily, but because I knew that Leah was here, and she was suffering the same way as all of these people around me.

However, before I could even think of looking for her, I was interrupted.

"Hello Ari, we meet at last."

I turned around and a tall man with long black hair dressed in black pants, a black t-shirt with a large red "R" on the center, and a long grey trenchcoat over it greeted me with a menacing smirk on his face.

"I have been waiting for you for a while now, but... Where are my manners? I'm Eodai, the new Team Rocket boss, nice to finally meet you." He greeted holding out his hand upwards to the air.

"I wish I could say the same about you, but I won't, since I'm here to take you down." I said fiercely, with Charizard looking like he wanted to blow a hot load of magma at the guy's face, Lucario looking very thoughtful but ready to attack at a moment's notice, and Latias looking as what could only be described as an livid, resentful angel.

"Whoa, why the hostility pal? I'm not here to hurt you; I just want to talk to you, that's all." He said, not looking the least distraught at my group of angry Pokemon.

"You want to talk? _Talk?_ What the hell is wrong with you!? You slaughter all of the gym leaders in Kanto, imprison half of the population, terrorize everyone and you come to me and say you want to _talk _and not harm me? Do you think I was born yesterday!?" I said, at the verge of unleashing my wrath against him.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so long ago. What? You think I didn't see you infiltrate the ship? Why do you think there were almost no Rocket Grunts patrolling the hallways and rooms where you checked? I told my men to stand down if they noticed you, I needed you alive. Besides, everything that I did had a very reasonable explanation, that's why I want to talk." Eodai said.

"Well I guess that explains why we met no opposition whatsoever…" Latias said telepathically, only receiving a grunt from Lucario in response.

"Fine, _talk,_ whatever! Besides, how do you even know me anyways? I never met you before in my entire life!" I yelled.

"Well, I don't really know you that much, but the main reason why Team Rocket came to invade the Kanto region is because of her." Eodai said, pointing at Latias.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" Latias said, completely shocked at the turn of events.

"You have everything to do with this, Latias. Our team has been looking for you for _years_ now." Eodai said, stressing the "years" to let us know that he was pissed about having to wait so long to find her. "When Giovanni, our old Team Rocket Boss was executed for his crimes, the organization was in shambles, but it was actually a good thing that He was. You see, Team Rocket had a good motivation for existing back in the days. Dozens of years ago, Team Rocket was a team that defended the earth against threats from outer space, but we were a very underground society, and not many people knew about us, but that's the way we wanted it. Our motto against our enemies used to be, 'To protect the world from devastation; to unite all peoples within our nation; to denounce the evils of hatred and violence; to do all our duties with imposing excellence! Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light; surrender now or prepare to fight!' However, when Giovanni rose to power after killing the old leader, he changed it to 'To denounce the evils of truth and love; to extend our reaches to the skies above." That sentence pretty much summed up the 'New' Team Rocket under Giovanni. He only focused on getting rid of anyone that stood between him and obtaining what he wanted, when he wanted it. That Team Rocket became a hellhole to anyone who was loyal to the old team's purposes. Many of them left, one of them being me, but when we found out that Giovanni was killed, I took over and resurrected the old Team Rocket once again. Many weren't happy about this change, of course, and a revolution arose against me, but the insurrection was crushed and the Team became strong once again. Now, back to why I've been looking for Latias; when I assumed power, some of Team Rocket's scientists swore loyalty to me and to show me they were truthful, they shared with me many of Team Rocket's secret research that they had been forcedly working on per Giovanni's command. These included forced evolution, Shadow Pokemon, Steal Balls, a mew clone named 'Mewtwo', etc. All very dark stuff, so none of it really interested me, but then one of the scientists told me that a long time ago, two rocket agents named Annie and Oakley discovered two strange Legendary Pokemon called Latios and Latias in the island of Alto Mare, who had very powerful Psychic abilities that helped them turned into other beings, one of them being humans, but they failed their mission at capturing any of them for research. This scientist told me that they believed that these Pokemon used a technique called 'Mirror-Morphing' which is a powerful Psychic ability to transform into something of their choosing based on psychic cloning of someone or something's DNA to their own. This scientists told me that when he found out about this ability, he asked Giovanni to finance research into it but he declined saying it 'wasn't evil enough and the resources needed to research it were too many for his liking', so it was archived and never mentioned again. However, when I heard about this, I became deeply interested, and told this scientist to start research on it immediately. He told me however that they needed a Latios or Latias to begin this research, so until they got their hands on one, all research would be useless. So, I told my fleet to search for the owner of Latias, since the Latios was dead, and bring her to me, no matter the cost. You see, if we discover Mirror-Morphing and we are able to use it on ourselves, we will be extremely powerful and defend the earth from all evils. It's as simple as that. All we want is to, you could say, 'borrow' Latias and discover the power of Mirror-Morphing. In return, Team Rocket will release all these prisoners back to their respective places, including your sister, and we will never bother anyone in this land ever again. What do you say?" Eodai said, finishing his long explanation with an outstretched hand, hoping that I would shake it and seal the deal.

Is this guy for real?

"What makes you think I trust you!? You killed my mother, you killed Latias's best friend, you killed dozens of innocent people, you killed all of the gym leaders of the region, and you expect me to act like nothing happened and give you Latias for a couple of days!? You've got some nerve asking me this…" I said, still livid at this guy's arrogance and hypocrisy. Latias was hiding behind me, trying to find shelter from this lunatic who wanted to take her away from me.

"Yes, those were unfortunate losses indeed, but I told my grunts to not kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. I commanded them to raid the Kanto region to look for Latias's owner, not to conquer it. These grunts are still used to working the way Team Rocket used to many years ago, so they didn't feel any remorse in killing others for fun. Those who did though will be severely punished for their actions. As to why I killed the gym leaders, they had too much power over the region and were abusing it by behaving like tyrannical rulers. If we tried to raid Kanto without getting rid of them first, our job would have been much more bloody and violent since we would have to fight against their forces, so it was a necessary bloodshed to prevent even more bloodshed from occurring. Sometimes, doing a horrible deed to prevent a larger evil from occurring is more honorable than doing nothing at all." Eodai said with a straight face.

I was utterly speechless. I really didn't know how to answer this guy. There was some truth to what he was saying; the Gym leaders were tyrannical rulers of the Kanto region, at first they seemed really nice, but after a while, their power went to their heads and started abusing it by overcharging taxes to build their palace-like gyms by forcing everyone to pay, they also imprisoned people for speaking out against them, they manipulated the press and media to say what they wanted, and no one could do anything about it. In a way, I am actually kind of glad that they are gone, but it still doesn't change the fact that he _killed_ them. I'm sure there must have been some other way to deal with the situation than _killing_ them…

"I guess you kind of have a point…" I said, looking around to my teammate's mixed reactions. Charizard was disappointed at me because it seemed like there would be no fight for him to be in, something he was really looking forward to; Lucario gave me an expression that pretty much meant "I think that I agree with you"; However, Latias gave me a really sad and depressed look that made my heart break. As I stared at her eyes filled with confusion and sorrow, I became once again very angry but also confused, which ended up making me speechless again.

"There isn't that much to think about Ari. It's as simple as it gets. You let us borrow Latias until our research is done, and everything goes back to normal. End of story." Eodai said.

"Before any decision is made, may Charizard and I see our trainer please? We need to make sure no harm occurred to him." Lucario telepathically told Eodai.

"Of course, what is his name?" Eodai said, nodding his head.

"Carlos Guiterrez from Viridian City." Lucario replied.

"Ok let me check, once second." Eodai said, as he walked past us towards the center isle of the room, where a computer with many monitors was located at. He sat down on the chair and began browsing the computer.

"Camille—Caitlin—Carl—Carlos Guiterrez, here it is! Detention block number 305, I'll unlock it for you now. Go in whenever you want!" Eodai said smiling.

Lucario and Charizard ran towards where a detention cell said 305 and entered it, to find a guy not older than 18 sleeping. When Lucario and Charizard saw him, they immediately tackled him in a hug, alarming the poor guy in the process thinking he was about to be tortured by someone or something like that. When he realized that his cell glass door was unlocked and his two Pokemon were there with him, he jumped in joy and tackled the two Pokemon back, but was careful to not get stabbed by Lucario's chest spike or be burned by Charizard's tail.

"You see? I don't want to hurt you guys, everything can go back to normal if you let me borrow Latias for a while." Eodai said, looking back at me.

As I looked at Latias, once again, I was filled with sorrow by seeing her so sad because she thought everything that occurred to Kanto, including the death of her best friend, was her fault. I can't let them do this to her, even if it means everyone in this ship dies including Leah and I though! Arceus, what is wrong with me! Why am I picking Latias over Leah and the thousands of innocent people in this ship? I… Will free them though, but I will not give them Latias!

"…No" I said, in a very shaky voice, not feeling very sure of myself.

"No? What do you mean no?" Eodai said, his happy expression gone and replaced by a serious one.

"…I mean, No, you will not have Latias! I will not let her go through whatever tests and chemicals you guys will make her do or take. She deserves better than this! And Latias, none of this is your fault if that's what you are thinking right now, everything that has happened, including the death of Bianca is because of this bastard! Eodai, I will free these people and Kanto from your grasp, even if it's the last thing I do, but you aren't getting Latias, and that's final." I said, gaining courage to stand up to him. When I looked at Latias, her eyes her filled with tears, running down her long slender neck, touched by how much I cared for her. She suddenly flew towards me and hugged me so hard I thought all my bones in my body would be crushed, but she thankfully let go before that happened.

"Thank you, Ari!" She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek making me blush the color of her red feathers.

"Awww, isn't that sweet, Ari has a crush on Latias… However, you made the wrong choice pal, now I'm going to have to take it from you by force! Team Squadron Alpha, Beta, come here!" Eodai said, with an angry scowl.

"I—do not…" I barely whispered, blushing even harder at Eodai's comment.

"No matter, you are now considered a traitor to Team Rocket and will be punished! Squadrons, advance!" He yelled, pointing at me.

Suddenly, two groups of four Team Rocket agents closed in on me, ready to beat me senseless, when Latias appears and Iron wing's the agent's legs with her super speedy attack, leaving them writhing in agony and screaming on the floor from their shattered leg bones.

"Nice Latias!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ari!" She said, giving me a tender smile.

"Grrrrr… These incompetent fools! Fine, I guess I'm going to do the hard work myself…" He said, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, and tossing it to the floor. As the white flash vanished, out appears a giant grey, black, red and yellow ghost dragon that I've only read in books before called Giratina, the renegade Pokemon. Latias and I went into complete shock after discovering that he owns a legendary Pokemon too.

"How—How did you capture him!?" I asked.

"Fufufu… Now you are impressed? You underestimate me Ari. You have seen nothing yet…" Eodai said, giving me an evil smirk. "Giratina, Shadow Ball!" Eodai yelled.

Giratina gave a terrifying roar, and charged and unleashed a dark, ghostly ball of energy at Latias that seemed to hit her really hard.

"Latias, are you ok?" I asked, hoping that it didn't damage her that much.

"Ugh, yeah, I'll be fine; it will take more than that to bring me down though!" Latias yelled at Giratina's face.

"Guys, a little help would definitely be appreciated!" I told Lucario and Charizard who were just watching the events unfold.

"Sorry Ari, but we got what we wanted; Eodai will free our trainer if you give him Latias, so we aren't on your side any longer. We told you from the beginning, when we find our trainer, we would leave." Lucario said, with his arms crossed.

"Fine! Latias, I guess it's just you and me…" I said, disappointed at the turn of events.

"Very well, let's do this!" Latias yelled and charged for Giratina.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER WOOOOO! =P Yeah, I wanted to build up suspense, so you guys will have to wait a little longer until you find out what happens. Who will win? Please review, thank you!

-BlueJustice


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration Part 2

Hi all! Sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I was trying to look for a beta reader for my story and after a long time of waiting, "TheHuntressofstories" and "The Cosmic Penguin" will be helping me. Thank you guys! Also, thanks for everyone reading, following, hitting the fave button, and reviewing this story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Infiltrating the Base, Part 2.

"Ok Latias, this is it! Get ready for the fight of your life!" I said.

"I might not be the best fighter, but I will do my best for all these innocent people!" Latias yelled, clenching her claws and sneering at Eodai's Giratina.

"Ha! Your best won't be enough. Giratina is a ghost/dragon type, so any moves that he uses will be super effective against you! Giratina, Dragon claw!" Eodai yelled, extending his right arm and pointing to Latias.

Giratina charged his six clawed tentacles with pure draconian power and ran towards Latias, hoping to nail her on the face.

"Quick, dodge and counter with your own Dragon claw!" I yelled, but even before I finished saying it, Latias already sped off behind him and used her Dragon claws against him, the reason being that she is Psychic and could read my thoughts.

"Nice gob Latias! Way to go! Keep attacking and dodging him with your super speed!" I said, and, like before, she was already doing it before I finished saying it.

Latias turned into a speedy red and white blur, speeding right and left, attacking Giratina back and forth without him being able to do anything about it. About 10 hits were landed on the ghost dragon before Eodai realized it...

"Enough! Giratina, use Aura sphere!" Eodai yelled, pissed off at Latias's combo-run.

Giratina turned around and, with a mighty high-pitched yell, he threw a ball of aura energy that impacted Latias square in the chest and sent her flying towards a wall. As the dust settled down from the impact, Latias was lying on the floor near unconscious.

"Latias, are you ok? Please get up, Giratina is about to strike again!" I yelled, hoping that the attack didn't damage her that much so that she could get up and dodge Giratina's next attack. Unfortunately, Latias received a rather nasty hit from that aura sphere and wasn't able to do it in time and Giratina dragon-clawed her in the face.

"What? Why aren't you getting up?How did the aura sphere attack damage you so much!?" I said, utterly speechless at the damaging power of that attack.

"That, you naïve and incompetent fool, was a critical hit. Giratina realized that if he hit her in the chest where she was the weakest, he could damage her more. It also proves how inexperienced you are and how pointless this fight will be."

As he finished saying those words, Latias was able to get up with much effort from her part. Thankfully, she learned the move "recover" so she was able to restore some health back. However, like Eodai said, I realized that I really might not have the experience to win this battle.

"I tell you what kid. Since you decided to accept that I'm better than you, I'll be nice and give you one last chance to accept my offer. Take it, or suffer the consequences." Eodai said.

I really don't know what to say. Either way, Latias is going to end up suffering, but at least if I end this now, she doesn't have to get hurt in this battle...

_"Ari, give me another chance, I know that I can defeat this guy. Please, believe in me..." _ Latias said telepathically.

"_I'm sorry... I do believe in you Latias. If you think you can win this fight then do it, for all of Kanto and for Bianca!" _I replied in my mind.

With that she turned around to look at me and nodded, letting me know that she was ready.

"I deny your offer Eodai. Now Latias... Use Draco Meteor!" I yelled, and with a ferocious roar that I never knew Latias could do, she powered up her attack.

Eodai's face changed from a sneer to a look of surprise... fear even.

"Giratina, dodge quickly!" Eodai yelled, but it was useless. Latias already powered up her draconian powers and sent a barrage of fiery meteorites that came crashing through the metal ceiling and impacted Giratina many times, doing massive damage because of his weakness to Dragon-type attacks. As the smoke from the meteorites resceded, there lied a very tired Latias and a knocked out Giratina.

This gave me a glimmer of hope and a smile on my face.

"Now _I_ have an offer to propose Eodai. Let all these people go, get out of Kanto, or your team is finished right here and now!" I told Eodai to his face, however, he just shrugged off my comment and started laughing.

"Hahaha, Fool! You underestimate the power of this organization. You are forgetting in whose arena you are fighting at; this is Team Rocket's HQ, _my_ turf, we will do _anything _to obtain what we need to defend this planet. Here _I _set the rules." Eodai said and snapped his fingers, signaling someone to come.

It was a someone I wanted to see, but not at this very instant.

It was Leah.

"Leah." I said, shocked at the turn of events. There she was, handcuffed and being dragged by a Team Rocket elite towards Eodai, who had a knife resting on her neck.

"You could have accepted my last offer Ari, but you didn't, now the opportunity door is closing. Either you give me Latias, or I will spill your sister's blood in front of you. Your call." Eodai said, with his signature sneer back on his face.

Dear Arceus, what did I get myself into?

"_Latias, I don't know what to do. I'm done here. I can't lose my sister, but I don't want to lose you either..." _I thought in my mind so that only Latias could hear.

"_Ari, you did your best. I can't ask you to sacrifice your sister for me. I'll be ok, I think. Thanks... For everything." _She replied telepathically and grabbed her pokeball from my belt.

"_Wait! Latias don't-"_

"You can have me, let Leah go!" Latias said telepathically to everyone in the room and tossed her Pokeball to Eodai.

"Very well." Eodai said and told the elite to let Leah go, shoving her towards me.

"_Goodbye Ari, I'll see you soon." _Latias said telepathically before being recalled to her Pokeball and being stored in the elite's belt.

"Well Ari, you gave me a good fight, something no one has ever given me my entire life. You should know, though, that when someone crosses Team Rocket, that person will pay dearly. Number 4, kill him." Eodai said to the elite agent next to him.

With a flash of light, the Elite threw a pokeball upwards and out came an imposing Blastoise, cannons aimed right at me.

"Blast him away Blastoise!" the elite said.

Suddenly, two powerful jets of pressurized water are fired upon me, sending me flying backwards, right into one of the windows that overlooked the ocean the flagship was now hovering over. I hit the glass with such a force that it shattered into a thousand pieces, breaking more than a few of my bones, and tossing me off the ship into the endless blue ocean rapidly closing in on me.

"ARI!" I hear Leah scream before I have fallen for too long and can't hear her anymore.

As I hit the ocean, everything turns black.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I promise you a reply to any review you write! Also, new chapter will be uploaded soon.

-BlueJustice


	7. Chapter 7: A drastic change

Hi all! Sorry this took a little longer than expected, but it's here nonetheless. I already started writing the next one, so it shouldn't take as long. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

A strange sensation engulfed me, as if I was suddenly floating in the middle of nowhere, aimlessly wandering the black void all around me. I could not feel, touch, speak, or hear anything except my own head, and even that was difficult. What happened to me? Am I dreaming? Last I remember, I fell from the flagship into the ocean, so that must mean I am unconscious... Yeah, that must be it. I am in a comatose waiting to wake up sometime from the hard impact of the water...

Suddenly, the black void began to disappear and light began to shine in my eyes. It was absolutely blinding. It was like trying to stare at the sun after waking up. Slowly, that light began to take shape, and before I realized it, I was in a room and regained my senses. It wasn't any ordinary room however, this place looked _stunning_. The floors where made of shiny, reflective white marble; to my sides where 30 foot solid _gold_ columns, and the ceiling appeared to be made of clear crystal that allowed me to view the starry sky in all its glory.

"Where in the world am I? Who lives in such a place?" I inquired to myself.

"I do." A powerful, commanding voice said.

Scared senseless, I turned around to see something that left me speechless, something, no, more like _someone_ I was hoping not to see for a _very_ long time.

It was Arceus.

There he was. The most powerful creature in existence. A White and Dark-Grey horse-looking Pokemon with a golden disk in his midsection. The creator of our world and everything in it. God.

"A-A-Ar-Arceus?" was the only thing that I was able to stutter.

"I am not going to harm you." He said in a powerful voice that actually somehow calmed me a little bit.

"But, why are you here? Why am _I_ here? Did I...?" I trailed off, hoping that I would be wrong.

"Yes Ari, You are dead. You broke your neck and drowned when you fell from the flagship." Arceus explained in his thunderous voice.

"I-I'm dead!? But-But what about Leah? And Latias? Who is going to protect them!?"

"I'm sorry about your situation Ari; I have been watching everything unfold from here. Unfortunately, everyone dies sometime, some younger than others, but it is the sad reality of life. All humans are mortals. However, now you get to start anew, in heaven, forever." Arceus spoke. Right when he finished speaking, a massive portal appeared behind him where a bright light emanated from. "Just step into this portal here and you'll begin a life without sorrow or death."

The portal looked so inviting. It glowed with a pure white aura and I could almost hear it entice me by saying "come in!" It took me all of my courage and strength to say the following:

"N-No."

"No?" Arceus questioned, confused.

"I-I can't give up, not yet. I've failed Leah and Latias, but… I won't let it happen again. I've come to realize that I've been a coward all my life, running away from the things that scare me and confront me, but please, Arceus, you have to help me, there's gotta be a way for me to get back to earth!" I exclaimed, desperately seeking an answer to my problems.

"Ari, you are a very passionate person, I'll give you that. However, even if I am God, that doesn't mean I can do whatever I want. I can't alter humanity's laws for anyone. If I did so, the consequences would be catastrophic, too terrible even for me to explain... However, there is something that I value more than anything else, and that's justice; so I won't let this injustice being done against you, your sister, and one of my own children go unattended, therefore I will tell you this: there is _one_ way that you can be revived, and that's through Jirachi, the wishmaker." Arceus explained.

"Jirachi? Well, how do I find this 'Jirachi' person?" I inquired.

"First of all, Jirachi isn't a person, he is a pokemon. Secondly, I can't reveal his location. Many people are looking for him because they want to ask for selfish desires, so he wishes (no pun intended) to be hidden until someone with a truly good heart finds him. If it's you who he is supposed to meet, then you will be able to find him." Arceus responded.

"Ok, I understand." I replied.

"Good. Now, if you wish to seek him, you must be willing to go back to earth as a spirit. Your body has been destroyed, along with the bond that connects the two together. Once you go back there, you will be invisible to everyone except for skilled psychics and other ghosts. You will be surprised and maybe a little scared at first, but you must prevail if you wish to succeed." Arceus explained.

"Very well... I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Excelent, now step back as I create the portal to your destination…"

Arceus turned around and created a portal using his powers. It was a large, round, purple portal with a swirling center and black borders.

"There. Just go through that gate and you should be back on earth. I wish you luck in your journey!" Arceus said with a smile on his face.

I gave him my thanks and proceeded toward the gate.

0o0o0o0

"ARI! NO!" I screamed as I saw my big brother fall off the ship. There's no way that he could survive a drop that far.

"Hahaha, well done elite, that oughta teach these kids a lesson or two about crossing Team Rocket!" said Eodai.

"Thank you my Lord, but what shall I do with the girl?" The Elite inquired.

"Do what you want, I have no use for her anymore." Eodai responded coldly and turned away from her.

"Very Well." The Elite responded with a nod. "Blastoise, aim for her head."

My eyes open wide and I gasped in alarm, realizing this could be the end.

"No, please I didn't do anything, stop, please!" I screamed pathetically. Tears started falling from my eyes like waterfalls.

"Sorry girl, looks like it's the end for you. Don't worry though; I'll make it a quick and painless death. Blastoise, fire your hydro pump!" The Elite yelled, pointing his finger at me, and the blastoise fired.

This is it. I'm going to die.

"Lucario, use aura sphere!" I heard a spanish-sounding voice say.

Suddenly, a bright blue sphere came charging towards the jet of highly pressurized water from the left and both attacks collided in a powerful explosion that left the entire room without visibility from the steam of the water.

As the steam began to evaporate away, I saw who saved me: Carlos Gutierrez.

"Hey Señorita, are you ok?" Carlos said, extending his arm towards me to help me get up from the explosion that knocked me to the ground.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine, thanks f-for saving me." I said in between sniffs, dusting myself off and getting up.

"No hay problema, but we need to get out of here fast. Hop on to my Charizard, we are getting out of here!" Carlos exclaimed.

I did as I was told and climbed to the back of the Charizard along with his Lucario. With a mighty roar and a jet of flames, the orange dragon took off and flew out the window Ari fell.

"You moron, don't let them get away! Guards, shoot them down!" Eodai screamed.

At once, the flagship began opening many gates from its side and out flew about a dozen elites, riding either Garchomps, Dragonairs, or Flygons.

"Agarrense fuerte! This is going to be a rough ride!" Carlos commented, determination set on his features.

To be continued...

* * *

Anyone see that coming? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Remember, the more reviews, favs, follows etc. that I get, the more pumped I will be to write the chapters faster!


	8. Chapter 8: Sky Battles and Dark Allies

Hi All! I told you I would finish this chapter earlier =) Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Hang on tight señorita; this is going to be a very bumpy ride, to say the least! Lucas, watch Quemadura's back. If you see anyone coming from behind, shoot them with a long range attack, entendiste?" Carlos exclaimed. Apparently, Lucas and Quemadura were Lucario's and Charizard's names respectively.

_Man this guy_... I can see from his facial expression that he's determined to win this fight at all costs. At least it seems like he has lots of experience in these situations.

How did a girl like me get involved with all this?

"Alright Quemadura, wait for my signal." He said and Charizard nodded in return after giving his trainer a quick glance.

We approached the dragons at an alarming pace; what seemed to be far away specks a moment ago are now very serious threats that are no more than half a mile away.

"Now Quemadura, use fire blast!" He screamed, pointing at the elite riding the flygon.

As soon as he said it, all hell broke loose. The elites commanded their dragons to shoot diverse attacks at us, four dragon-breaths and a hyper beam. Charizard was able to swiftly dodge and maneuver around them but not before he shot a powerful five-bladed star of pure burning fire right at the elite riding the flygon. As the attack collided with the elite, he screamed his throat out as the fire burned away the skin of his face and made him lose grip with the flygon's saddle, free-falling all the way to the ocean. The flygon didn't fare so well either, as his wings were burned off and fell into the deep blue sea like his trainer.

"One down, four to go!" Carlos exclaimed, fist-pumping in the air.

As I turned around, I saw another hyper beam heading towards us, but this time at a much higher speed than the last.

"Carlos, look out behind you!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and pointing to the hyper beam.

"Lucas, use protect now!" Carlos yelled just in time. As soon as the words escaped out of his mouth, the Lucario put up a barrier between Charizard and the incoming hyper beam, which made it bounce off harmlessly. I sighed.

"Good job Lucas! Keep an eye out for any more of those!" Carlos said and Lucario nodded.

After what seemed like hours of battling, the battlefield (well, more like battlesky) was even and only the dragonair elite remained after Charizard and Lucario ignited, blasted, chewed, and ripped the enemy to pieces.

"So, I guess you are el siguiente..." Carlos said smirking, calling out his opponent.

"Ha! The other dragons have nothing against my dragonair; he is invincible! He's never lost a single battle in his entire life. You are going down pretty boy..." The elite replied with a menacing, arrogant voice.

"Invincible eh? Well, I guess we'll see about that." Carlos replied, not looking distraught in the very least.

After a long time of staring and analyzing each other, the elite broke the silence and yelled at his dragonair to charge at Charizard with a dragon claw. Carlos told Charizard to do the same thing and they both started clawing each other's faces to a bloody pulp. Seeing that the attack was going nowhere, Carlos told Charizard to retreat back and use fly.

As Charizard flew high, he suddenly stopped and dropped towards the Dragonair at alarming speeds. As he was about to make contact, the dragonair attacked him with a super-effective dragon pulse to his wing that made him miss the target and be severely damaged.

"It looks like your little Lizard here is almost done for, why don't we speed this up, shall we? Dragonair, use Draco Meteor!" the elite said.

"Oh crap, if a meteor hits us we are done for! Quemadura, watch out!" Carlos yelled, but it was too late. A meteor ended up hitting Charizard on the right wing and knocked him out of flight.

We all started freefalling towards the ocean, but as we did, I heard Carlos whisper in Charizard's ear, "Come on Quemadura, I believe in you, you can do it!" When he did, some colorful orb began glowing in his hand and in front of my eyes Charizard wasn't the same anymore. He was as black as the night sky, and now his tail had blue flames on it and blue flames also came out of his mouth.

He mega-evolved.

It was a beautiful sight to see. Mega-evolutions are very rare in this part of the world; they are more common in the region of Kalos, where they originated. As he transformed, Charizard grabbed Lucario, Carlos, and I and once again put us in his back inches away from the deadly ocean.

As we rose back up, Charizard had gained tremendous speed after his evolution, and since he is now a fire/dragon type, one good hit against the dragonair could potentially end this fight. Of course, the same could be said about the reverse...

"Te gusta? I always save the best for last." Carlos arrogantly said with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to tell you kid, but your Charizard there is now double the weak against my dragon attacks than before, so you might as well give up now before being put to shame; if you do, I promise you a quick and painless death."

"En serio? Sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass. In fact, I'm so sure of Quemadura and Lucas that I'll let you attack first." Carlos proposed.

"Fool! Your arrogance will be your downfall; now die! Dragonair, use draco meteor again!"

As exhausted as Dragonair looked, he still obeyed his master's order and called another rainstorm of fiery meteorites upon Charizard.

"Gotcha! Lucas, use protect!" Carlos yelled.

As soon as giant meteorites were about to fall upon us, they ended up bouncing right off thanks to Lucario's protect.

"Now Quemadura, use extremespeed to get to that Dragonair and you, Lucas, hit him with the best Ice punch you've got!"

I grabbed onto Carlos for dear life because of the insane speed he picked up. We went so fast that everything turned into a blue blur of speed.

As Lucas connected his Ice Punch with the Dragonair, the elite took the opportunity to jump in the air and stab Carlos on his right side with a knife he had hidden in his belt.

"Carlos!" I yelled. It seems that's the only thing I know how to do these days...

"Ugh-y-you-b-bastardo..." Carlos breathlessly gasped before coughing up blood on himself, clutching his right side and falling on his knees.

Lucario however immediately saw this and after finishing his attack, he drove his spiked hand through the elite's stomach and punched him off Carlos into the ocean, along with the elite's now-dead Dragonair.

However the damage had been done.

"Carlos hang on, you'll be alright. I promise I'll heal you!" I said and told Charizard to find us somewhere to land.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh, my head, where am I? Why is everything so dark here?" I questioned.

As I moved around, I got a strange feeling like I wasn't actually walking on firm land; it's as if I was floating instead.

I moved around the place for what seemed like an eternity, but I could not feel any objects or people around me.

"What's this? It seems we have a newcomer with us!" Someone said, which made me jump off my skin.

"Uh? Who's there?" I asked.

"Me." It replied.

As I turn around, I see a shrouded figure with a skull for his face and one glowing red "eye" moving between the skull's eye sockets back and forth.

"AAHHH! What the hell are you!?" I screamed.

"Hahaha! I love that reaction on people, it makes me feel good on the inside!" It replied.

Suddenly, I see many ghosts and evil-looking things appear all around me, staring at me with evil grins. I can recognize some as Ghastly's, Haunters and Gengars, but all other ones are terrifyingly new to me.

"Welcome stranger, what are you doing here with us? What is your name?" A voice called out from a dark purple mist in front of me. All I could see are two large, glowing, haunting purple eyes.

"*Gulp* A-Ari... My name is Ari. I'm looking for Jirachi the wishmaker." I took courage, clenched my fists, and said it.

"Jirachi? Ah yes, that name certainly brings memories indeed... Tell me, Ari, why are you looking for Jirachi? Wait no, never mind, could I just read your memories instead? It would be much faster." The mysterious Pokémon asked.

"How do I know you are a friend? These _things_ around me don't look very friendly at all. First, show yourself."

"Silly human, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already, but to show you I'm friendly, I will do as you wish."

Suddenly, the thick purple mist disappeared from the mysterious Pokémon in a dark vortex above it. The Pokémon was tall and bipedal like a human, but the similitudes stopped there. His skin is grey with a purple belly, has a long tail connected to the belly of the same color, has only three fingers per hand, and two short horns in his head.

It was Mewtwo.

"Surprised? Yeah, most people and Pokémon are. Arceus named me the keeper of the in-between world, the place you are at right now. It's called the in-between world because it exists between the planes of reality and the spiritual realms, such as Arceus's home you just came out of. My role here is to keep ghosts in check, so that they don't try to harm humans." Mewtwo explained. His feeling was very different than any other Pokémon I've ever seen. His _essence,_ you could say, is that of a very powerful, intelligent, and serious type, but there's also something else, something like regret and deep hatred.

"I guess that makes sense..." I said since his explanation seemed plausible.

"_Now _may I read your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as the words were spoken, Mewtwo extended one of his three-fingered hands towards me and touched my forehead. Immediately after, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow a shiny blue, just like Latias could.

Latias... Where are you? I hope you're safe...

0o0o0o0o0

The lights around the room were off except for one very shiny light right above me. Around me were three Team Rocket scientists frantically running around, looking at diagnostic screens and making sure everything was ready.

After I was released from my pokeball, I found myself being pinned down to an examination table and locked in place by metal bindings on my arms, feet, and wings. Then, the scientists started connecting all sorts of cables to me.

I tried using my powers against them but it was useless, something was preventing me from doing so.

"Those metal bindings on you are actually made out of a dark-type element. They will prevent you from using any of your powers, if you were wondering." Eodai explained, coming out of the shadows.

_Bastard._

"Anyways, this won't take very long; all you have to do is wait there like a nice girl and let us do our job." Eodai continued.

Eodai moved back to the shadows and the scientists went back to doing their job, making my life miserable.

Suddenly, a machine started beeping uncontrollably next to me.

"Sir, it seems that we have discovered her special ability in her DNA. We're going to test it now to make sure." One of the scientists said.

"Please proceed." Eodai said from the shadows.

Suddenly, a very powerful shock akin to electricity was sent down my arm from one of the cables attached to it. My body started to shine and I knew what was going to happen next; I was going to transform involuntarily.

As the shower of blue lights disappeared, I had transformed back to my human form.

"Excellent, everything is going as planned." Eodai said.

"We will now print out the information we've gathered and begin construction of a prototype machine that can replicate this effect." Another scientist replied. "What shall we do with the Latias now, sir?"

"Just lock her up in a cell for now; we might have further use of her down the road."

"As you wish."

From the shadows emerged two elites who grabbed me and took me away.

* * *

Thanks for everyone following the story! This was one of my longer chapters; I hope I can make the rest as long or longer than this one. See you next chapter!

-BlueJustice


End file.
